Rules Are Made To Be Broken
by Fearlessintheskies
Summary: Tony hasn't been able to sleep for the past 3 weeks since Loki had his tantrum on Earth.Every time he sleeps he is jolted by seducing dreams of the god and him.When he goes into SHIELD to work on technology upgrades and stability fixes he stumbles upon Loki's cage once stead of ignoring it this time,he starts talking to the god and things unexpected turn up.Will be M soon.


"Just waking up in the morning

And to be well,

Quite honest with ya,

I ain't really sleep well

Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?

That's when you press on - Lee nails"

* * *

><p><em>"Don't move." Those words were the paralytic that kept him bound to the grasp of the god. His slender frame, frozen skin and soft supple lips gave proof the claim of being called a Silvertongue. He was a silver tongue alright. <em>_Skin to skin. Those lips..soft and artful in every way, making their way down the length of his body, a steam seeming to rise as the icy god molded himself to the engineer's. Each movement was a dance that made Tony go weak in the knees. A trip to the stars. Having the weight of the trickster pressed against him was all he ever needed, all he ever wanted. The god's hands were skillful in the way they roamed the engineer's body. Their skin, fire and ice, perfectly matched beneath the darkness's soft warm cloak._

_His hands, roaming kept falling, they kept getting closer and..._

Tony bolted upright in his bed, trying to ignore the hard on he had. He was not going to get a boner from the asshat god of mischeif.

"Jarvis. What time is it?" The engineer asked groggily, trying to get a hold iof himself before he had to go into SHIELD to upgrade and all that crap. Blah blah blah. Make the masses happy and throw the dog a bone.

"It is currently 6:30 am" the AI answered in his respective voice.

Another sleepless night. Those dreams...he shuddered. Maybe it was just the fact that he didn't go to sleep until 4 am because he was up messing around with his Ironmen, whom Pepper called his babies. Children no thank you. He was not about to put his children through the hell he lived through. Pepper didn't understand him lately..he wasn't up tinkering around because it was absolutely necessary, (it was but he didn't feel like making it a priority.) Fury wanted technology he would get it, at some point in time. It was because he genuinely couldn't close his eyes without seeing those emeralld eyes stare into his soul or whatever. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw the god's lips and the outline of his naked torso. _Gay much? His conscious interrupted his thoughts. _

_No. I've worked over too many chicks to be gay. _

_Yeah keep telling yourself that._

_Was he seriously arguing with himself?_

_The thing is, people have all sorts of sayings and methods for everything that happens. Every shitty thing that happens in life. People have it all really. Now people may argue that our lives suck, (which they probably do) and that I'm talking out of my ass. But I'm not actually. We do have it all. But in a different context. We have rumors, gossip, and our own personal assholes, depression, suicides, fake people,"popular crowd", nerds, geeks, jocks, cheerleaders, gay, straight,bi-sexual, pansexual, asexual, aromantic, gender fluid, transgender. We have our skeletons in our closets, fears, needs, wants, likes, loves, crushes, 1st loves, soulmate, broken hearts, first kisses, first time having sex, first curiosity, first punishment, fights, agreements, loneliness. We have the light that passes through our eyes when we understand something and the burn in frustration when we don't. We have the ache that consumes our hearts when we miss someone or something, we have best friends, friends, acquaintances, enemies, lovers. We have being tortured, belittled, made to feel worthless, ugly or unloved. We have inequality, misunderstandings, regrets, wishes, accomplishments, failures, disappointments, excitements, anxiety, people who are black, white, asian, canadian, European, African, Chinese, Japanese, Australian, Vietnamese, Columbian, Puerto Rican, Brazilian, Argentinian, Peruvain, American, French, Spanish, Russian, Alaskan, Middle-Eastern, Indian, Israeli, Arabic. We have, family issues, school issues, sleep issues, eating issues, people issues. Some of us don't smile, laugh, love, forgive, forget, or apologize. We have it all. Welcome to planet earth. Try not to fall. You'll be laughed at. _

_They say that if you force yourself not to think of something, it will bite you in the ass later. It will work its way back into your thoughts whether you like it or not. Its an elephant. A giant fucking flying pink elephant running around the room crashing into everything, making eye-contact with you and then continuing on its merry way as you continue to ignore it._

_All I'm going to say is this. If you have something on your mind. _

_Don't._

_fucking. _

_ignore. _

_it._

_God. I have problems. Like put me in a mental institution and lock me away forever and throw away the key. I should have built a way to get J.A,R.V.I.S to bring me a drink . I need one like right now. _

_But what do I know? I'm pretty much the master at handling things wrong. Just ask my "pretend I don't exist alcoholic" father. Or my "just go get ready" mother. Growing up with them was one of the worst things you could imagine. Yeah I know, boo-hoo Tony Stark. I don't need your pity. I could shut down your power if I wanted to all while pouring myself a manhattan. Since my dad, you've obviously heard of him. Howard Stark. Yeah he caused the mass scramble for power, as Loki puts it and brought around the tesseract. Seems like a lot of mass hysteria for a blue cube. I mean if i really wanted to mess with a blue bag of cats I'd pick Loki, he's at least straight-forward about his insanity. But the Tesseract, thats a loaded shotgun waiting to be unleashed. Just ask Rock of Ages whose ass is sitting in a cell down at SHIELD because he in the midst of his tantrum for not getting to play with the crown of Asgard as I've heard rumors about. Kind of hard to miss what with Thor always talking about him, hoping their father will see reason and revoke the exile. But I'll get to him later. Howard Stark, the world's best genius, defined by me, the world's shittiest father. I'd be "privileged" enough to be able to watch him wow the world with his futuristic ideas and could never find a single fuck to give about me. Ever. The only time his drunk ass would even look in my direction is when I was doing something in my childlike curiosity and he'd of course get pissed because god forbid his dick might explode if I touched something and then have my mother cart me off like I had some horrible stupid disease and he might catch my stupidity or something. My mother, Maria, she tried. But it never made anything okay._

**_Any comments? Suggestions? I do love criticism and am always listening to make things better and at a higher level. So I'm trying a new method for writing fanfiction. I'll continue this story if it's appealing or has any potential. Let me know what ya'll think. I'm super excited for this one._**


End file.
